Grolk
'''Grolk '''is a early Pre-Hardmode miniboss that spawns in the Purity biome. It resembles an agressive bear with a scar on its face. Grolk is the first miniboss the player may fight, and it must be defeated for further progression. He spawns during the second in-game day exactly when the sun reaches the middle of the sky. Stats: * 800 * 10 Melee Damage (claws) * 28 Throwing Damage (boulders) * Moves Slowly * Does not have immunity to any debuffs. The Fight: * Grolk will spawn next to the player and make a growl sound. After that, he will try to attack the player with his claws. * If he misses his melee attacks, he will start throwing small boulders at the player that will deal significant damage. (Considering that the player will have around 100 during the second game day). * When his health drops to 200, Grolk will attack faster. * When Grolk is defeated, the player can take the boss' drops and unlock the "Journey Beggining" achievement. Battle Guide * It is recommended to have at least Boreal Wood armor (or better), and if you're lucky enough, equip a Shackle (drop from Zombies). Health Potions are a must (try to get them from chests). * Try to flatten the surface where you will fight the boss and make some small columns of dirt at the flattened area's ends. They may help you dodge. Place at least one campfire in the small arena and make sure that The Guide NPC is there to help you with his bow. * For melee use a Ebonwood/Shadewood Sword (Or better) and eventually a Spear. * For ranged use an Ebonwood/Shadewood Bow (Or better) and eventually a Flare Gun/ Blowpipe * For throwing use any shurikens/ throwing knifes that you were able to get. Use a sword when you run out of throwing items. * Magic is not reccomended, because there aren't any weapons with enough sustainbility for a boss fight a.t.m., but if you find a Wand of Sparking, you can use it in the fight along with other weapons. * If you were lucky enough to obtain a Slime Staff, go ahead and spawn the Slime Minion. It will help you a lot. * ''Extra Tips: ''Exercise dodging during the previous night by trying to jump over multiple Zombies and point your bow at Demon Eyes. Use any potions you find that can help you. Any accesories will also help. Be careful during the fight and don't be scared by the fact that Grolk has a good amount of health. Remember that dodging is a must when he throws boulders, because they can deal good damage to you. Drops: * Lesser Healing Potions (3-5) * Flintlock Pistol (100%) * Explorer Sword (100%) * Wand of More Sparking (100%) * Grenades (2-4) * Torches (8-27) * 1-2 Trivia: * This is the first Boss Fight a player may have to complete. * Defeating Grolk allows Underground enemies and Harpies to spawn. Category:Pre-Hard Mode Category:Minibosses Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:NPCs